Days Again
by ShaggyDiz
Summary: Why do I insult him... and blush? *One shot* *Sequel to 'Days'*


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z, it's characters and likenesses, are all own by Akira Toriyama and the creators of the animated series.  The characters are used for my amusement and are not being written for money purposes.

* * *

Days Again

Again, a short romance by ShaggyDiz

* * *

Day one:

                It's odd sometimes when a new student comes in to school.  More often than not, that person gets laughed at beyond belief.  Of course, I would never be a person to do that.

                Until today that is.  A new boy came in, and of course, he got ridiculed the moment he stepped into class.  He looked like the picking on part though: funny hair, goofy looking clothes.

                This kid had "bulls eye" written all over him.

                There was something else though.  Something… unique about him.

                It didn't explain why I suddenly cracked a joke on him.  It also didn't explain why I got this burning feeling inside of me.

                Odd.

                I never found out his name though.  The teacher probably neglected it for the sake of not embarrassing this kid some more.

                That's probably what it was.  This kid has got a dork-y name to go along with that dork-y personal he shows.

                Sucks, but oh well.

Day two:

                I continued insulting him today, and every time I insulted him, I got that burning feeling in my chest, and it rose up to my face.

                What was wrong with me?  Do I have a crush on his kid?  Nonsense!  He's only been here for two days now!

                He got me back good though.  I don't know why, but I really laughed good at his insult.  I wonder where he pulled that one…

                Odd.

                We finally got around to introducing ourselves today.  "Videl," I said to him.  Erasa had to interrupt this moment of ours, telling him that I am the daughter of Hercule.

                Oh how I wanted to just kick her pretty blonde ass that day.

                He blushed now, for some reason, after he found out my name.  What was he doing blushing?  Did he have a… crush on me?

                "Gohan," he said to me, and for some strange reason deep in my stomach… yes, my stomach, I repeated his name.

                This sure is a strange way of introducing oneself to another person.

Day three:

                Our game continued today, if I can call it a game.  I insulted him, and he got me back.  The both of us blushed as well.

                I liked his hair for some reason.  It was different from everyone else's.  Probably because it defied gravity or something, I don't know.  Hmm… maybe I should have him talk to Sharpener about what type of hair gel he uses.

                Why am I so interested in his hair though?

                His eyes would be much better to look at.  Simple black orbs; that I remember.  They were… interesting in a way, somehow.  Most people would have pupils.

                Very odd.

                Our little game of insults continued though, as well as this silly blushing that follows.  I'm beginning to wonder if I really have a crush on this kid.

                I wonder if he has one on me…

                I should have Erasa just sit there and study us while we continue to do this.  Well wait… she does it now anyway.  I'm surprised that she hasn't just interrupted us and told us that we'll making fools of ourselves in front of everyone.

                I don't seem to notice though.  Then again, neither does he, and it somehow bode well for us.

                I like this a lot.

Day four:

                The insults continued today, as well as our continuous blushing patterns.

                I'd liked to amend a statement I made earlier, if I did make one like this: we both have a crush on each other.  Simple as that.  Of course, those silly little blondes next to us like to point out such things to me.

                They whispered to me certain things about how I'm falling madly in love with Gohan.

                To which… well, I can't say I'm not.  It's a friggin' crush.

                Crushes lead to love, don't they?

                Very, very odd.

                Gohan asked me something, and I yelled at him, a bit too loudly I might add.  I don't exactly remember if I got a detention for it, but I do know that I didn't bother staying after school if I did.

                Lunch was something else today.  He asked me something that came dangerously close to the lines of down right stupid.  All I remember then was getting up in a huff and walking away, leaving the poor boy sitting there clueless.

                I blushed again though… I hate this now.

                I apologized later to him, just to make sure he didn't think he did something wrong.

                He's a cute guy though when he has that whole sympathy look going.  Not many guys do that, but him… I wonder how he does it.  I don't think he's fooling around either.

                One of us is going to break one of these days though.  Ten bucks says it's me.

Day five:

                The story of our lives continued today: insult, insult, blush, and blush.

                Remind me never to bet on myself again.  I was walking along, heading to lunch, and he pulled me down a hallway.  I wonder what the deal is, though I don't say it.

                I remember starting to feel a little hot around him though.  Something about being this close to him… was I really falling for this dork?

                Truly odd.

                He got bold there and asked me if he wanted to go out sometime.

                I giggled.

                Ladies and gentlemen, I, Videl Satan, do not giggle.

                Damn this boy!  He made me giggle!  I don't giggle!

                I'll get him back though.  Oh yes… I'll find a way.

                For now though, I agreed with him.  We planned out our little date, and spent all of the lunch period standing in that hallway and talking.  Lunch was completely forgotten that day as the bell rung.

                At some point along the way back, we made another crack at each other.

                I never understood why I started this whole thing in the first place.  I mean, I insulted him; that I get.  Why did I blush though?

                Gohan asked me why though.  I was desperate in trying to find a reason, but had nothing once we got to the door of our next class.  We were late as it was, so might as well just stand there and think of something.

                So I kissed his nose.

                For the life of me, I kissed the tip of his nose.  Yeah, I blushed again, but then, it didn't beat the reaction he got from it.

                I timed him that day.  Six minutes late to class, he was.  Boy… he's got it bad for me.

                And so do I.

Day six:

                Gohan picked me up at my house today.  Well, he came over, and I decided to fly us over, on the fact that, for some reason, he didn't have a ride.

                Don't ask me why he decided to just walk to my house.

                I think I'll ask him later about how he just gets to and from home, and where he lives anyway.

                For now though, I'm going to enjoy this little date of ours.

                Odd.

                I've been thinking that this week, how odd everything seems to be.  Cause and effect, if I can put it bluntly.

                We're at the mall now, and frankly, I couldn't think of anything better to do right now.  He asks me if I want to do something.  And I tell him what I'm thinking.  I don't care.  A movie, a lunch… anything.

                I latch myself onto his arm, and I'm not blushing.  I'm… comfortable with this.

                This is the one thing I like.  It's just the two of us, together, in an overcrowded mall… holding onto each other, like we've known each other for years.

                We didn't insult each other that day, nor did we blush at each other.

                I finally decide to go see a movie, since we needed some sort of direction.  He obliged, happily of course.

                That little kid… so great he is.

                Anyway, I guess I'll let you ponder on what we did later.

                And… I never gave him a good answer to why I insulted him so much.

Fin.

* * *

Notes: well, when ideas come to me, they come to me.  And all I wanted to try and do was write a sequel, or a tie-in story, if you will, this time going from Videl's perspective.  That's probably the most fluff you'll get out of me for now, since the majority of things in my workshop right now is pure, unadulterated angst.  Get ready folks.

As always, read and review.


End file.
